


Family

by Schoolgirl188



Series: More odd years for Scorp and Al [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, I'm happy, Kinda just Harry is happy so, M/M, Multi, and better, chapter two will be longer, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoolgirl188/pseuds/Schoolgirl188
Summary: Harry ponders why he thinks the definition for family doesn't sound quite right, and his adorable daughter Minnie Potter-Snape helps him figure it out.





	1. Definition

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly trash, and probably not good at all. Like I wrote this all in the thirty minutes. There will be a second chapter, but that will most'likely be it. So yeah. Enjoy.

Family. 

What a tricky word. It can mean so much, but really it has one meaning. 

fam·i·ly  
/ˈfam(ə)lē/  
noun  
noun: family plural noun: families  
a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.

 

But that deffinition never sounded quite right to Harry Potter-Snape. 

Because yes, of course knew his husband and his three daughters and one son were what one would call his biological family, and he loved them with his whole being. But he found there were people that you couldn’t just classify as very-very-very-very-close-friend (Or VVVVCF, as he had started saying in his own mind while trying to sort through his own confusion.) He found, while trying to sort through his mind one late night that Severus was working late at Hogwarts, and the all the kids were -he hoped to god at least- tucked snuggly into their four-poster beds at Hogwarts. He let himself follow a small tangent as he thought of his lovely children.

His oldest, Jasmine (Who had been born as James, but that didn’t see quite right) would be curled under her maroon comforter, the also-maroon curtains pulled snuggly around her four-poster bed in hopes the morning light wouldn’t creep in and blind her in the morning. 

Then Albus Severus. He had fought Sev long and hard over that name, declaring that “If you dislike it so much, then when he’s born you can come up with a nickname and call him that! But I’m carrying this baby and I will name him as I see fit!” He remembered that fight being particularly nasty, but it only lasted a few days. And Severus had admitted the name suited their son quite well, after his third year of being alive. He had that twinkle that Dumbledore had had, but he was snarky and sarcastic, just like his father. Said boy, was probably up snickering and whispering with his ‘not-boyfriend’ Scorpius Malfoy. Both Severus and himself had been warry at first, but noticed that the blonde boy was amazingly sweet, and was even good with Albus’ little sisters, which was great when they needed someone to baby-sit and Jasmine was out with friends. 

No one could forget little Lily Luna, who Severus had immediately agreed on naming her said name after finding out him and Harry were having another little girl. She would be dreaming of her loli’s and sugar-quills under her sunflower yellow curtains down by the kitchens. Hufflepuff suited his little girl like a glove. 

Then Minnie, or Minerva, but no one called her that. She was their book-nerd, as some would say. They just liked to call her a dork. On her summer days, she finished the homework during the first two weeks, than hid herself away in her room, with a book. Finishing at least ten a week. Ravenclaw had come as no surprise to anyone in the family for their youngest. 

And speaking of family, his mind floated back to the definition, then to the Weasleys, and Ron and Hermione’s kids, Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley. Then to Teddy and his grandmother. And at last to Ginny and Luna, along with their little angle of a boy, Jules.

He decided what they were to him not much later. To him and his little family. He and Severus had been talking about a little get together of sorts, and they decided to run it past the kids, see if they had any input. 

Jasmine: “Yes! I haven’t gotten to hang out with Teddy forever! Please, please, please! He won’t come if Vic’s not there...so you should invite everyone…” 

They had all given the crestfallen girl a sad smile, Severus kissing the crown of her head as he passed by on the way to the stove to grab more bacon for his plate. 

Albus: “As long as Scor and his family are invited, I’m down. Me, Scorp, and Rose have a bit of...planning to do…” 

Everyone shivered at the sight of Al’s tell tale twinkle. And then they all had laughed as Sev’s only input was, “Don’t get caught.”

Lily: “Sound amazing! We can have a quidditch match too! We haven’t done that in forever!” 

Everyone perked up at the idea, and dissolved into more laughter as Al mumbled- “Because Papa can’t not be pregnant. And then Aunt ‘Mione, than Aunt Fleur...” 

Minnie: “Sa basically a family reunion?” 

Harry had smiled brighter than he had for a while and nodded, as their place clicked in his mind. 

“Yes a family reunion.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was great, everyone was having fun...except for Al.

The backyard was packed full of redheads, a turquoise head of hair, blond locks were visible between some crack if you really squinted, a few brunets, and six black-haired people. The raven haired family of six just happened to be the hosts of this little, well rather large get together, Harry, Severus, Jasmine, Albus, Lily, and last but not least Minnie. 

The party was going great in Harry’s opinion, he was getting to catch up with all of his friends, well his whole family. Severus was thoroughly enjoying his day as well, talking with some of the older Weasleys about their adventures for their jobs. Minnie was a actually running around and playing with the other kids her age, instead of sitting in a corner and reading. Lily and Hugo were in charge of the Family Quidditch Game, so they were laughing and gossiping like two old ladies as they set up teams. They were also making sure all the rules had no loopholes for any dumb and most-likely dangerous pranks. Even Jasmine was making the most of a bad situation, talking to Teddy whenever the boy wasn’t drooling over an ungrateful Victoire. Sure she felt like crying half the day, and very self-conscious while next to a very beautiful, and half veela girl, but she wasn’t gonna let that stop her. But the person who wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was having a bad time was one Albus Severus Potter-Snape. 

The short teen was sitting on the porch under the shade of an umbrella, a crestfallen look on his face. Slowly the other kids and teens started noticing the boy’s sad look, the fact that he look about ready to cry was heartbreaking. The last time Albus had cried was when Scorpius’ mother had died, the kind-hearted woman had bassicly been a second mother to him, and everybody wanted to avoid the sound of his heart-wrenching sobs again. 

Rose had been the first to try and console the boy, it had gone horribly wrong.   
“Al, don’t be sad. Scorp will be here soon, and then-” The tan skinned girl was cut of by a loud wail that stopped the whole party pretty much. All the adults had frozen, and looked around to see which child was hurt. But all the cousins watched in horror as Albus stood, still sobbing violently and ran into the house.  
“Albus! Wait!” Rose went to go after the sobbing boy, but Jasmine stepped forwards and stopped her.  
“I’ll go get him, you tell my dads what’s going on, okay?” She gave a pained smile, obviously very worried about Albus. After Rose nodded in agreement, she made her way inside, and followed the still loud sobs.  
\--------

Rose quickly made her way over to her Uncle Harry and Sev.  
“Rose! Who’s hurt?! Is everyone okay?” All the parent listened to see if Rose had any information, because they couldn’t see anything wrong with the children they could see.   
“Well, you see, no one’s hurt, per say…” Rose was feeling heavily guilty, she had been the one to actually make the emotionally unstable boy snap, and it made her feel horrible.  
“Rose…” Rose flinched at her mother’s quite warning, and gave her a sheepish and very sorry look.  
“Albus was looking really sad, and almost like he was about to cry! And no one wants Al to cry, so I tried to go and cheer him up...but I just made it worse.” She started, “I told him Scorp would be here soon, and then he broke into really loud sobs. And now Jazz is with him. But I’m really sorry, I feel so bad, I didn’t mean to make him cry!” She said, real remorse on her face.  
“We know you didn’t mean to Rosie, we’ll go check on him okay, you stay out here and have fun.” Harry said softly before he and Severus quickly made their way into the house.

\--------

Jasmine made her way up to Albus’ room, and softly knocked on the door.  
“What..?” She heard him ask, a sniffle following his question.  
“Can I come in Al?” She asked softly, carefully.  
There was no answer for a few moments, “I...uh yeah, sure…”

Jasmine let herself in and shut the door softly behind herself. The room was silent as she made her way over to him, settling beside him and opening her arms. He immediately fell into them.  
“What happened?” She asked after a few beats a silence. She felt Albus go ridged in her arms, before taking a few deep breaths to relax himself.   
Then he started explaining.

\--------

Albus was ecstatic, he rarely got to see his blond boyfriend over the summer, so the fact that said blonde boyfriend could come to his parents’ party was amazing. He had bassicly been in a happy daze since he’d received the letter that said the Malfoys would be attending the pretty large get-together.   
They owled back and forth about it, non-stop. Albus giving Scorpius all the details about what they had planned for fun, and about the prank ideas he was gonna bring up while they were with Rose.  
Scorpius answered with some game ideas of his own, that Albus related to Lily for her and Hugo consider. He also talked about his excitement to see Albus, later asking if he would be allowed to sleep over. That letter had been answered with an enthusiastic yes.   
Everything went exactly like that for the two weeks, and then exactly two hours before the party started Albus got another owl from the blonde.  
All it said was.

Can’t make it, sorry.

Albus had been completely heartbroken, and sent back the same piece of parchment, a hastily written ‘Why?’ right underneath Scorps beautiful handwriting.   
After an hour of worrying, and trying to distract himself with dressing and such, he got another letter from Scorp. It was the same piece of parchment, but it had a new addition. Underneath Albus’ neat and curly writing was both boys’ worst dream come true. 

My Grandfather found out.

Albus hat bitten his fist hard enough to leave bruises as he tried to hold back his tears,   
He had finally broken when Rose brought up his, well at least he still hoped he was, boyfriend.

\--------

Jasmine frowned sympathetically at her brother and gathered the crying boy in her arms, holding him tight. She smiled softly as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder, still crying. She pushed his hair back with a sigh.  
“Oh, little brother. Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was soft, trying to hide her anger for the oldest Malfoy.  
“I didn’t know what to do. I...I’m scared he’ll make him break up with me.” Albus’ voice rose at the end of his sentence, sobbing softly at the thought of such a thing happening.   
“Never,” She started, voice firm, “He loves you too much.” She reasoned. A sigh of relief escaped her when a watery laugh escaped her little brother.   
“Yeah..” Albus was cut off by a soft knock. They looked at each other, than heard their fathers speak from the other side. Albus invited them in.

“I knew you were dating Scorpius.” Was the greeting their younger father used. His green eyes twinkling softly, but besides the twinkling his eyes were full of anger and sympathy for his only son. Albus, instead of growing embarrassed from this revelation, just giggled softly, sniffling softly.  
“I knew you knew.” He answered, moving from his sister’s grasp and reaching for his fathers. Both men rushed forwards to hug the small boy.  
“If Draco lets Lucius break you two up, I’ll break his legs.” Their Papa threatened, making them all laugh.   
“Totally,” his Father nodded his agreement, “But just to be safe, me and your father will just go ahead and floo over. Get Scorp. Deliver him here, and let you all enjoy yourselves while we deal with Draco and Lucius.” The tallest member of their family declared, his robe billowing as he turned to leave the room, already heading for the floo in the living room.   
“Yeah what he said,” his Papa said softly, coming over to kiss Albus’ forehead before following Sev out of the room, “Scorp should be here shortly.”


End file.
